


Rain

by simpleskytoy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Human Cole, Rain, cute stuff, did I mention I've never played the game?, first actual fanfic, mentions of abuse, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleskytoy/pseuds/simpleskytoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrenious talks with Cole in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Dragon Age fanfic, so please be kind to me. If there's anything you'd like to point out, please tell me so I can improve on the future! Enjoy! :)

The rain pelted the window lightly, making a soft noise. Cyrenious was in the war room in Skyhold, listening to his advisors advice. They’d be at war soon and he honestly felt like he wasn’t prepared for it. What would Corypheus exactly _be_ like? Would the rifts disappear when he is defeated? How-

  
“Inquisitor?” The elf snapped out his thoughts and looked up at Cullen, one of the three advisors.

 

“I’m sorry, Cullen what were you saying?”

  
“I was talking about the Orlesian leaders coming to Skyhold in a few weeks.” Cyrenious had almost forgotten about them visiting. It seemed they were coming to discuss the recent increase of rifts throughout Orlais, causing a problem with the trade and other affairs.

  
“What about them?” He asked.

  
“Well,” Cullen started. “It appears that some of the leaders are…annoyed with Cole since the Winter Palace.”

  
“I can see why…what should I tell Cole, then? To not read their thoughts? Because I have told him this and he still does it. He’s a spirit of compassion, Cullen, he can’t help it. He wants to help people.”

  
“That may be true,” Leliana, another advisor, clarified. “However, Orlesians do not put up with this as well as Fereldians. They’re afraid it might a cause a scandal of some sort, making them unacceptable for the court.”

  
“I see…” Leliana walked towards the elf, her hands crossed.

  
“All I can suggest is that you talk to him and try to explain as best as you can. He might start to understand that not all people want help.”

 

“Thank you, Leliana I’ll see what I can do.”

  
“I believe that’s all for today, Inquisitor,” Josephine, the third advisor, said.

  
“Thank you, Josephine. Thank you all for your advice. Now, I must go and find Cole.”

  
Cyrenious walked out of the room and down the stairs until he reached the main floor and went to the courtyard. As he stepped outside, he felt the light drops fall in his hair and skin. He’d forgotten about the rain, but it didn’t bother the elf at all. He headed over to the tavern to find the boy, but as he looked around, he couldn’t find him. He went over to The Iron Bull, who was drinking some ale.

  
“Bull, do you know where Cole is?” Cyrenious asked. The Iron Bull looked up from his drink.

  
“He’s outside.”

  
“Outside? But it’s raining.”

 

“Yea, I know. I’ve been watchin him from here for a while now. Poor kid’s gonna get a cold.”

  
“Where exactly is he?”

  
“He’s under that tree over there.” The Iron Bull pointed to a tree in the garden.

  
“Thank you, Bull.” Iron Bull took another drink.

  
“You’re welcome, Boss. Hey, you better come and drink with me sometime soon.” Cyrenious laughed.

  
“I will, I promise.”

  
The elf walked out of the tavern towards the tree. He saw the boy sitting on the ground, knees to his chest. Cole’s hat was blocking most of his face, except his lips which showed no sign of expression.

  
“The rain, why the rain? He’s wet, damp, going to catch a cold, poor boy.” The elf sat on the wet ground next to Cole.

  
“Hello to you too, Cole.”

  
“They’re annoyed. Annoyed like a person whose been cut by paper. Annoyed by me…What have I done wrong, Cyrenious?” Lavellen took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

  
“Some of the leaders from Orlais that are coming in a few weeks are annoyed by you reading their thoughts...”

  
“I just wanted to help, they needed help.” The inquisitor put his hand on Cole’s shoulder.

  
“Not all people want help, Cole.”

 

“One with letters. Letters with lipstick on the seal. Swift movements led to consequences. Slap. She fell to the floor. He left.”

  
“Cole I understa-”

  
“Another,” the boy interrupted him. “Whose been beaten, bruised by his wife. He’s sad, he wants to leave, wants to tell, but knows he can’t. ‘You have brought disgrace to this family!’ his parents would shout as he tells them why. Do you see what I mean? I have to help them, they’re in pain.”

  
Cyrenious sighed. This would be a lot harder than he thought.

  
“But-” The elf looked at the boy, wanting to know what he’d say. “-the pain is held tightly by fear, making it hard to pull it away…..Why do they think they’ll be dismissed from the court?”

  
“It’s just how the Orlesian court works, Cole. Sometimes people are stupid.”

  
“Not all people are stupid, you’re not.” A smile appeared on the inquisitor’s face.

  
“Thank you, Cole.”

  
There was a silence between them. Both the elf and the boy watched the rain fall, hearing the small noise of the water as it fell on the leaves then to the ground. The crisp smell drifted through the air, making the air clear.

  
“The real Cole liked the rain,” Cole broke the silence. “He’d watch it through the window, the house filled with a warm, welcoming feeling at least for a while. His family felt right in those short hours on those short days.”

  
“Thank you for telling me that, Cole.” Cole replied with a hum. Another silence filled the air, only the rain broke the quiet.

  
“You know, you can still help them, Cole.” The boy looked at Cyrenious, somewhat confused.

  
“I can?”

  
“Yes, but you have to do it privately, understand? No saying it out loud while other court members are about.” Cole smiled his blue eyes bright.

  
“I understand. Thank you for letting me help.”

  
“You’re welcome.” As it got quiet, the inquisitor realized that patter of the rain had stopped.

  
“The rain has stopped,” Cole stated.

  
“So it has.” The elf stood up, the back of his pants muddy from sitting on the wet ground. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Cole I must go talk to Josephine about the a-achoo!” Cyrenious’ eyes widened after the sneeze past. _Oh no._

  
“Should have told him to go inside to the warmth. Now I’m going to get a-a-achoo!” Before he could finish reading his thoughts, he sneezed. The inquisitor put his head in his hand.

  
“Yes, Cole I’m going to get a cold, and so are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's a lot of dialogue! I thought that it'd show my paragraphs better, but oh well. I might write a sequel this, but I'm not sure yet...We'll see though. If there's anything you'd like to point out, please tell me so I can improve in the future! Anyways, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
